Unsuspected proposal
by mellorine-swaaan
Summary: What does Nami hide from her crew mates? Who is the man she is meeting? Is there something wrong? Please just read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The night was cold

Hello everyone! I can't believe I'm actually uploading a story of mine or a chapter at least… But then again I thought I would do something different for my birthday! That's right people! Today I'm turning 16! YAY for me

Oh I almost forgot! One piece is by no means mine. If it was, I'm pretty sure that it would never become famous..

………………………………………………………

The night was cold.

Nami could feel the goosebumbs growing on her skin while she walked. She could not waste her time worrying about cold nonetheless. She had more important things to think about.

As she walked down the moonlit lane, she felt somebody watching her, but did not bother to look behind her. For the last few days she had the constant feeling of someone stalking her, but there was not one evidence that could prove her hunch right. So she thought it was her imagination once again. _That's what you get for lying to your own companions _ she thought, the guilts making her shiver.

She finally arrived at her destination. She sat on a wooden bench and waited since there was nobody else waiting for her. Not before long did a young man appear and sat right next to her.

"Hi" he said

"Hi" was all she responded

For a while they stayed there, neither of them talking until the man obviously a little bit impatient said

"So?"

Nami turned her head in search of his eyes. She locked her eyes on his, bit her down lip lightly, inhaled and said

"I'm pregnant, Zoro"

……………………………………………………….

I know it was incredibly short but when I tried making it longer it became also more boring so I decided this was better. Sorry if I made a ton of mistakes but English isn't my mother tongue. Ok enough with the excuses.. Please review, it's gonna make me really happy.;D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello again! How are you? I'm posting another chapter YAY!

Ok I don't really like the title ofn the story that much but I guess I was never good at finding titles.

So what else?

Yeap, I still don't own one piece so don't go suing me or anything.

…………………………………………………..

Chapter 2

Neither of them had realised how they ended up in one of the most infamous bars of the town. Maybe just from a habit. Their noses always smelled from a million meters away where one could obtain the best (and, in Nami's case, also the cheapest) sake.

There was an awkward silence between them. Something like that had never bothered the two of them. _It is plain_ _weird_ both of them thought.

Nami decided she should break the silence. It had really started getting on her nerves.

"So, since I brought you here you get to pay what we drink, ne?" she said flashing Zoro something between a sweet smile and a kill-intending glare.

Seeing the expression of her Zoro sweatdropped but finally said "Oi woman, what are you talking about? You have a little creature inside you dontcha? You don't get to drink. And afterall, I came here all by myself. "

"Oh come on, Zoro… Don't piss me off. I have a _craving _ for sake after all. You know that if I don't please the baby I have in my tummy it's not going to be healthy"

Zoro thought about it for a moment. That's not what he had heard. He wasn't sure of course since he was never interested in those kind of things anyway. But still it was Nami we are talking about. She's a crazy witch. She would do about anything to achieve her goal. "No" he said after a moment of hesitation.

Nami scowled at his response. The inner 'demon' started taking her place."What the? You think you have any right over me? Just give me the damn sake!"

Zoro didn't move an inch. Seeing this Nami started hitting him. _'What's wrong? It seems as though she isn't even trying.'_

"You bastard! Just give me… Let me.."

Much to both Zoro's and Nami's surprise the latter stopped struggling. "Please, just let me drink" Nami said while raising her head, her face plastered with sadness.

What Zoro saw confused him. He hadn't seen Nami crying since when they fought Arlong. Hell she didn't cry even when her life was at stake. And now the tears in her eyes were threatening to stain her face, _her beautiful _face. Without a word he passed her the bottle of sake and muttered "It's the last time though"

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Tsk… That woman, getting drunk without thinking of her conditon or at least how she will go back to the ship:" grunted an annoyed swordsman carrying Nami piggyback style.

"Ne Zoro… You smell nice." Nami said in a sweet voice.

"No, I'm not gonna trim your trees for you" the said man responded, a faint blush, I mean a _really_ faint blush, making his way towards his cheeks, but going unnoticeable in the darkness of the night.

Quiet engulfed them once again and it was the navigator this time who broke it first.

"Zoro let me go. I don't need your help if you are not willing to provide it"

"What are you talking about woman? It's my duty that you be safe." Zoro responded with a little twitch.

"My point exactly" she shot back bitterly.

Zoro thought for a moment and when he _finally _ ralized what all this was about he put her down carefully. Then he looked at her staight in the eye and said "I told you I'm gonna be here for you, ok? I promised you I'll stay by your side and I'm a man of his word." Upon seeing her dark face he added "And I _want_ you to be safe."

Nami stiffened upon hearing his last words."Thank you Zoro" she said a small smile on her lips. "We should go now."

……………………………………………………….

t

They were walking towards the ship when Nami broke the quiet once again."You know… I'm actually kind of worried with this whole pregancy thing. I am afraid that I'm not gonna be able to do what I have been doing so far. I think navigating will take up most of my energy and if I'm exhausted all the time the others might find out. And I'm not ready to face them. Not yet."

Both of them halted as they had finally reached the Thousand Sunny. "So… I'll see what I'll do. Well, goodnight". The redhaired nodded and made her way towards her room.

As he watched her slender figure going away he vaguely wondered how can a being be so attractive at a time and so bosy at another. Just before he lost sight of her Zoro said "Oi, Nami… I can trim your orange trees." only to see her turn around and smile at him once again.

_Maybe she's not that bad afterall. _He thought just before realization started to hit in.

_W-wait a minute…Wasn't she drunk? Damn that manipulative bitch… Making me carry her like I'm some kind of slave!_

……………………………………………………………

So? How was it? Good, bad, awful? Please not the last one…

I think it was at a little bit crappy and there isn't much plot I guess, but in the next chapter is going to be more interesting. I think…

And yes, what Nami said about being afraid and all was partly in order for Zoro to prune the orange trees. :P

It would make me really happy if you'd just press that little purple (kind of) button that says go. You'd really make my day. Oh by the way I want to thank Automailjunkie44 my first reviewer EVER!


	3. Chapter 3

After an extremely long period of time I'm finally back. Maybe for good maybe not. Not really sure about it.

But I do know for sure I'm gonna have more time now, so i'm probably going to update faster.

Of course it took me 4 months to update so it's not much to boast about I guess...

Well anyway...

______

Unsuspected proposal _ Chapter three

A shriek came out of her throat as she could feel strong hands touching her. They were at her chest, at her face, at her hips; they were everywhere. She let out a scream as she felt a hot, stinking breath on her face. And then there was blood; so much blood she was covered in it.

Her eyes opened at once just to find herself in her own room. The familiarity struck her immediately and she let out a heavy sigh releasing the breath she didn't know she held. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep for a while she decided to get up, take a little walk and clear her mind.

The first thing she noticed when she stepped outside was the starry sky. _At least the night is peaceful_ she thought a little frown on her beautiful features as she made her way towards the gangway.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling her name and she looked back in alarm to find none other than the ship's cook looking her with worried eyes. (or should I say eye?)

"Are you ok Nami-san?" He asked with evident concern. The look she gave him was confirmation enough that something was off.

"Don't worry Sanji-kun, I was just having a nightmare and I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk. I'm feeling better already." _The best way not to lie is to tell half truths_, after all.

"Would you like a cup of tee then? To help you calm down?"

"No thank you Sanji-kun. I was just getting back to bed anyway. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Nami-swan."

* * *

Zoro woke up to the voices of his hyperactive captain once again. God when it was breakfast time no one could stop him. He hadn't eaten for about 9 hours after all. He got up and made his way towards the kitchen taking his time, always having at the back of his mind that being too late equals on starvation.

As he entered the kitchen he felt a weird atmosphere emitting from the cook. Trying to understand what was wrong he looked around him to see that only Nami was missing. _What? She didn't like his breakfast this morning and the shithead is now mourning? Tsk what a loser._

It was at that point that Nami came into the room. Zoro felt a tingle of jealousy when she immediately looked up to Sanji. Had something happened the previous night between the two of them?

The breakfast continued quietly or at least as quietly as it can be when Luffy is stealing other people's food. Chopper was the one who decided to give an end to this 'quiet'.

"So Nami, have you been having nightmares?"

Nami as if on cue looked at Zoro with a guilty look on her face and it was then that he finally understood.

"What are you talking about? I just had a nightmare last night, it was just once. Sanji-kun is just overreacting , ne?" She said eying the said cook with her most charming smile. He tried to keep his cool but it was too hard for him to just pass Nami's charms. "Hai, Nami-swaaan"

* * *

The rest of the day had past with nothing else out of the ordinary, well maybe Sanji worrying a little bit more than usual about Nami's well being. He didn't say anything however, since he had understood that Nami wanted to solve whatever was going on all by herself. Nonetheless he found ways to show his concern, either by offering her something to eat or by keeping her company when he thought she seemed gloomier that the usual, which by the way was a whole lot of times.

Sanji wasn't the only one worrying about Nami though. Chopper for example had offered to give her sleeping pills just in case the nightmares don't subside. By the fourth time Chopper made that proposal it had been made clear to her that there was only one way to have some quiet to her self, so she finally accepted the pills. Luffy's approach on the other hand was quite more... unique. At first he made the funniest of faces possible by making the most of his devil fruit abilities. When he saw that it had no effect in an act of genuine self-sacrifice, he proceeded to give her as much of his meat as she was able to eat before making sure that he had his own fair share by stealing the food of his other crew mates. Usopp had made up quite a few stories of how he had succeeded in crushing his "own demons" as he referred to nightmares, perhaps because it gave them a more heroic aura. Robin on her part had just asked her if she needed some help, being sure that giving Nami help when she didn't want it was like trying to understand if Usopp was black or just tanned; Something that was never going to happen.

Zoro however didn't tell her anything. He didn't even try to come close to her. It was like what he had heard had no effect on him. And it made Nami really uneasy to think he didn't even care 'cause she was sure that Sanji had made quite a fuss about it before she went for breakfast and after all he was the only one who knew what was avtually going on.

However Nami was by no means right. The swordsman had been watching her almost all day trying to find a way to help her. But he wasn't good at trying to help someone when he wasn't in an imminent danger of being either slain or at the very least knocked out for some time. He had no idea what to do. He was nonetheless also responsible for what had happened in a way and if Zoro was something, he wasn't anywhere near being irresponsible.

The night came and Nami's mood hadn't changed one bit. As she was heading to the crow's nest to begin her shift at guarding the ship (Sanji of course had asked a gazillion times if she'd like him to cover for her) she mentally cursed herself for spending her time thinking of that bastard. If he didn't care, why should she? She sat down, hot chocolate in her hands, staring up at the sky. There were only few stars on the sky tonight which was usually a sign of a storm coming. She sighed, not being sure if she wanted to deal with one at the moment.

Zoro was climbing up the crow's nest all the while wondering if it was the right thing to do. He couldn't pretend that nothing had happened since it was a complete lie, but it still bothered him the fact that he had to deal with a specific feisty redhead while she was actually pregnant. The combination of Nami and crazy hormones didn't sound too good. All the same he had to confront her.

Zoro entered the room and Nami gave a small nod to show him he was not unwelcome. In her head any further gesture would make the fact that she was actually worried that he hadn't spoken to her since this morning a little bit too noticeable. Zoro came and sat next to her already regretting that he had gone there. What was he supposed to do? "So" he said his voice hoarse "how are you?"

Nami couldn't quite register the thought in her mind. 'how are you?' That was all she was waiting for the whole day? No way. Not wanting to show any signs of weakness she just said "Have been better"

'Is she kidding me? Can't she make it a little bit easier? Can't she tell me without me having to ask her?' Zoro thought giving out a loud sigh. "You know you don't have to be here. You can just go if you want to." "What?" "I'm just saying. Sighing never sounds too good"

"What is wrong with you Nami?" he finally said looking her in the eyes.

Her heartbeat started rising, blood making its way to her head. "Are you mocking me? You pretend like nothing has happened the whole day, as if you don't know what I'm going through and now you finally come here to face me and all you do say is ask me how I am? Well for your information, I'm not well. I have a creature inside me for God's sake. Does it sound better to you than it sounds to me? Oh wait it gets worse. I'm a pirate. And a baby on board doesn't sound too good either. So what am I supposed to do eh? Can you tell me now mister I-know-it-all-and-your-problems-are-not-important-so-I-am-just-going-to-sigh what to do?"

Zoro looked at her dumbfounded not quite sure what she had just called him and noticing she hadn't mentioned how the embryo was conceived. "Did you just call me mister?" he finally said a serious look on his face. Nami looked at him and after a while she started laughing. Yeap, Nami and hormones means weird things are gonna happen. "Are you making fun of me?" The swordsman asked really confused. The navigator stopped laughing, looked at him sternly and finally said "Kind of" before cracking a smile and starting laughing once again.

"Hey I'm trying to talk to you over here" Zoro said grabbing both her shoulders and shaking her as if to wake her from a bad dream. Abruptly Nami stopped laughing once again, this time for good. "I don't know what to do Zoro", she said a determined look on her face.

"Look, everyone here loves you and we're all going to support you no matter what you decide to do. We will always be here, because that's what friends do."

Nami's face lit up immediately tears of joy making their way to her eyes but not quite escaping. "Thank you Zoro, I really needed to hear that. It means a lot to me considering it comes from someone who doesn't show his feelings let alone talks about them."

Zoro smiled back and cupped her face ,feeling her soft skin underneath his calloused hands. An urge to do something that he wouuld most definately regret afterwards came over him as he watched her auburn eyes sparkle, but it flushed down th toilet when he remembered something that had been bothering him since Nami told him about the pregnancy. He finally plucked up the courage and popped the question that had been in his mind for quite some time. "Nami, what if we tell them I am the father?"

______

I really tried to make it long and it is the longest chapter i've ever written but i guess i still have a long way to go. Hope you liked it!

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm late once again, aren't I? ^^

* * *

Unsuspected proposal _ Chapter four

Nami was lying on her bed her eyes shut closed trying to get some long deprived sleep. Once again she shifted struggling to fall asleep. And once again she failed miserably.

Sighing she cast her mind back to her previous interaction with Zoro.

"_Nami, what if we tell them I am the father?"_

_Once again they were engulfed in silence. Nami opened her mouth but before she said anything she closed it again. Her mind was kind of blurry. It had to be any way. How else could she have heard Zoro telling such a thing? _

_Not sure what to believe she asked in a low tone._

"_Did you just..."_

"_I asked you if you wanted to pretend I... impregnated you. You know, just an offer. If you'd like. I just want to help you. I don't mean I want to be the father of your child or anything , just... Well all I'm trying to say is if you'd like to conceal from the others what really happened, then I'm willing to provide my help."_

_Nami couldn't help but suppress a giggle when she saw Zoro so frustrated. In spite of the seriousness of the situation, at the same time it was hard not to laugh at its absurdity. _

"_So you wouldn't like to be the father of my child?" She said a pleading look on her eyes and tease radiating from her voice._

_Zoro was caught off guard and was rendered speechless just for a fraction of time, his face revealing just how confused he felt at the moment._

"_That's not really what I meant and you know it." he finally said, his voice just above a whisper as he finally reared his head to meet her eyes. Upon noticing them glinting with mockery and her left eyebrow slightly raised, he realised his mistake. _

"_You bitch..." be muttered through clenched teeth._

"_It's not my fault you never learn."she responded quickly a small smile adorning her features. _

_A few moments passed and the two didn't exchange a word. "I 'll think about it" Nami finally said and immediately felt her companion release a breath she didn't know he held. The corners on her lips twitched in a genuine smile upon hearing the sound. Was Zoro nervous?_

_The swordsman looked at her and for a little while ,as little as her smile lasted, he saw past her facade, past the layers of protection wrapped around her heart and just for a second he felt there was nothing more real he had ever experienced. _

_But then the spell broke, the way it always does. _

_"Have you ever noticed that it is always me who breaks the silences?" _

_Zoro flinched."Are you for real?" he said a low snore escaping his lips._

"_What?" she replied back feeling a little hurt._

"_Well, it's not my fault that you can't hold your tongue"_

"_As if.." she said and saw him rolling his eyes._

_When the anticipated outburst didn't follow, Zoro couldn't help but unconsciously lean back to get a better view of the redhead. She was exhausted, there was no denying it. The bugs under her eyes showed clearly. Should he ask her to cover her shift? Was he supposed to do something, anything at all? _

"_You wanna go sleep?" She looked up, almost no expression on her face only her eyes shining with curiosity. "You seem like you need it. And I guess I could guard the ship instead of you." he explained. _

_She thought about it for a moment and the gave him a small smile. "Is that ok?" she asked not too sure herself._

_He nodded. "Just go rest"_

_Nami got up, looked at him and thanked him before giving him a hug. This clearly took Zoro by surprise but at the end he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled away and said "Goodnight, Nami. Try to sleep this time." She just gave him a nod and disappeared, leaving him wonder what was up with the sudden affection._

Her thoughts wandered for a while thinking what it would be like if she accepted the eerie proposal. She gave a little smile imagining Zoro changing a diaper and trying to feed a baby. As more similar thoughts entered her mind, she finally managed to be drifted to the world of dreams.

* * *

Nami made her way in a haste towards the upper deck knowing that was where Zoro usually trained. Today he was gonna get his answer.

She eyed him confidently from afar as she walked near him. He saw her from the corner of his eye but continued lifting his weights. Already too frustrated to contain herself Nami said "Zoro, I want to talk to you.".

He made no sign of recognition but she continued anyway. "It's about the other night."

Once again he said nothing but the faint blush that covered his cheeks betrayed him. "I have an answer." she said and for the first time Zoro stopped and gave her his full attention.

"Go on" he told her a stern look on his face.

"I accept" she said her eyes never leaving nodded, his face obviously relaxed.

"Well, that's all... Um actually can I ask you a question?" said the girl and not waiting for the answer she continued"Why did you, you know, suggested that we... do this?"

Zoro scratched the back of his head obviously awkward with thee question before finally saying "I don't know. It just seemed like a good idea"

"Yeah it was pretty good. Considering it came from you, that is." He rolled his eyes not really wanting to start another quarrel.

She turned around to leave but before she departed she said giving him a wink for extra effect "You do realise you being the father of my child means we had sex, don't you?"

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all...

* * *

The next few days passed relatively calmly. Nami seemed relaxed in comparison to the week before and it really had made an impact on the way the others treated her. There were no more idiotic offers of either pills or meat and although she enjoyed the attention she had been getting, sometimes it was really tiring so she was glad everything was back to normal.

_Well almost everything_, Nami thought when she heard something breaking.

Really what was up with them? Zoro and Sanji always fought, it was their way to show they cared for one another but this was too much. Couldn't they stop their bickering for a moment? She sighed hiding her face in her hands.

She was in dire need of an aspirin.

* * *

The sun had set a while ago and the straw hats were having a party. The reason why was beyond him. Since he could eat and drink to his heart's desire though, he was content.

He staggered a little the drinking contest finally showing its results as he walked through the door to go to the crow's nest. It was his turn to watch the ship after all.

He could still hear loud noises from the kitchen and couldn't help but grin. _The idiots..._

Suddenly the sound of shoes against wooden floor made its way to his ears and Zoro turned around to see who had followed him. He only caught a glimpse of blond hair before he felt a sharp pain on his rib caused by no-one else but the ship's cook. With a grunt he unsheathed his swords and challenged his companion with a smirk. "Come on, love-cook"

The other didn't hesitate even for a second and started delivering his kicks. Zoro soon realised that it wasn't one of their usual fights. He shouted to the other blocking his feet from coming anywhere near his vital regions.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sanji didn't answer at first but his hitting force had suddenly reduced.

Abruptly he stopped attacking the swordsman all together and shouted back to Zoro his bangs now covering his eyes "What is wrong with ME? Are you kidding me?" The cook finally looked up his eyes meeting his companion's

"What have you done to Nami?"

* * *

Shortish eh? If you could just review you would make my day. Any suggestions for the story would be welcome as well.

P.S.I hope it wasn't a complete waste of your time. Oh and Azelf1717, your review totally cracked me up.


	5. Chapter 5

Unsuspected proposal_Chapter five

Zoro's eyes grew wide before he pushed the cook away "What are you talking about?" he growled to his companion. "I have done nothing to her. Nami's just fine!"

"Just fine! Just fine?" said the cook, his eyes hard. "She has been having nightmares for the past few weeks and she has woken up more than a few times screaming. Do you call this fine?" he hissed to the green haired man as he connected his foot with Zoro's shin.

"So? She's been having nightmares! Is that all? We all have nightmares from time to time! And anyway I don't see how _I_ am involved in this!" he shouted getting hold of Sanji's foot.

"Oh... So you are saying you have nothing to do with this? You know nothing of Nami's problems or nightmares or whatever you want to call them?" the blond man retorted, brimming with renewed rage and trying to kick his opponent despite having his leg captured.

"Fuck yes! I have absolutely nothing to do with these things!" Zoro responded with equal force not moving an inch.

"Yeah... I suppose the secret meeting she had with you at the last island has nothing to do with it either... With you of all people!" the cook finished exasperatedly as he finally lowered his foot.

"What are you doing?" the swordsman said disgusted while pushing his rival. "Are you fucking stalking her, you frigging piece of shit?"

"Shut up you shithead! You have no right whatsoever. I was simply worried about Nami. What is your excuse?"

The green haired man only growled in response and proceeded to leave.

"You haven't given me an answer yet." The blond said jumping on his crew mate. The latter immediately defended himself unsheathing his swords .

"Really? Is this all you want? An answer? Well guess what? I don't have one for you! And do you know why? Cause Nami is friggin' all right!" Zoro shouted pushing Sanji back."Or maybe is your ego simply hurt because it was me she met me and not you?" he screamed spitting on the other's face.

The two barely managed to turn around before they both hit the floor, a glaring navigator beside them.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" she shouted her eyes reflecting her anger. Her eyes met Zoro's for a moment and the man was surprised to be met with an icy face and not as much as a word. Then she turned to the blond one and told him "And Sanji-kun, if you want to know something concerning me, just ask ME next time."

Both men were rendered speechless as the woman turned on her heel and walked away.

….................................

"Ne, Robin. Do you know anything about Rangok Island?" Nami asked her nose a little scrunched as she observed her maps, the girls currently sitting in their room.

Said archaeologist smiled at her friend before replying. "Apparently it's a small island which used to be a Marine Base and in consequence people are still loyal to Marines and feel animosity towards pirates. And even though the marines have left, there are quite a few ex marines there; they are those who had created a family before the base was relocated and returned there when they retired."

"Hmmm..." was the only response she got from the red haired. "So that means we might face some trouble staying there for a few days, until the Log Pose is set" She said more to herself than to her friend.

Robin smiled gently at her, gaining her full attention. "I'm not quite sure about that, navigator-san." She paused for a while before she continued. "Are you okay? It seems like there is a lot on your mind."

The younger one smiled weakly before saying. "Tell me about it... But I'm fine. Just a little tired"

The other woman had no time to respond as a knock was heard from the door. Both turned their heads in confusion before a low yes was muttered and the door opened. None other but the blond cook entered the room evidently a little bit despondent.

"Robin-san" he told the older one with a halfhearted grin "Could you leave us alone for a while?"

The raven haired woman gave him a small smile and began leaving after she got a nod of confirmation from the navigator.

"I'm sorry Nami-swan." Said the cook once the door was closed.

The girl looked at him in the eyes before she gave out a little sigh and said "It's okay. You were simply worried about me."

"Yeah, but you were right. You were the only one I should ask about it . I shouldn't have followed you either, I should have just asked you if you needed my help." He said bowing his head a little bit.

She reached out for his hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I told you it's fine. Don't worry. I have already forgiven you."

Sanji smiled sincerely before squeezing her hand as well.

"Do you still want to know what happened?" Nami asked suddenly, seriousness adorning her features.

Sanji looked at her quizzically not quite sure what to answer. After a moment or two of silence he finally gave her a small nod.

"I was raped."

….....................................

Well, this chapter was too late. And too short. I can't write long chapters. Or I can't write at all for this matter. *sigh*

Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'm honestly gonna try uploading this.

Please review. It helps.


End file.
